elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbit (Skyrim)
Rabbits are common, non-hostile animals seen in landscapes from forests to open tundra. Rabbits flee at the sight of any humanoid or predator but can be sneaked up on or be killed with a ranged attack. They're often seen being hunted by wolves and foxes. Hunters do not follow rabbits, but if they happen to come across each other, the hunter will attempt to kill it. Hearthfire With installed, an adopted child may show up with a rabbit named Cotton, asking to keep it. If premitted, it will not run away from the Dragonborn, and may be seen near the bed of the child who asked to keep it, near an adopted child, or wandering around in the house. Loot *Raw Rabbit Leg which can be cooked into a rabbit haunch. Trivia *Using the Wabbajack upon a humanoid has a slight chance of transforming them into a rabbit. **Using the Wabbajack on the madwoman, a character found during random encounters, will always turn her into a rabbit. *Making a rabbit hostile through the use of Fury or Frenzy reveals that rabbits seem to have no form of attack. They will simply follow the Dragonborn in a vain attempt at killing them. Any other non-passive character that sees the rabbit will attempt to kill it despite its inability to attack, as the rabbit is still flagged as hostile. This also works on goats and other animals. *Using Unrelenting Force on a rabbit will kill it instantly. *Checking "Combat" in the Character Menu displays a "Bunnies Slaughtered" statistic. *A werewolf with the perk Savage Feeding can feed on dead rabbits in the open but not from those hanging from game racks. *Killing over 200 rabbits will reward the player with a random unique encounter, a rabbit cloaked in all three spell cloaks, fire, frost and lightning as well as a massive amount of health, on par with that of a dragon. the rabbit will also be hostile and the triple cloak will damage the player upon nearing it. unlike normal rabbits, this is a named rabbit called "Harmless Little Bunny" In rare instances it has been shown to perform alduin's variant of the stormcall shout, albeit, with a twist. instead of rocks, flaming dead rabbits will pelt the player and deal significantly higher damage. upon defeat the rabbit drops seven dragon scales and two rabbit haunches. Killing it will also unlock a hidden achievement "Oh it's just a harmless little bunny isn't it?" with, ironically, is worth 0g. Bugs * Rabbits occasionally jump into ponds and rivers if chased. If the Dragonborn follows them, they can be seen hopping around underwater; but do not drown. Similarly, rabbits jump off cliffs if chased to them, but will not die. * The Dragonborn cannot pick up the corpse of a rabbit; picking up a rabbit's corpse is like picking up a deer's, it will only shift slightly. *Rarely, if a rabbit runs onto very rough or steep terrain it may glitch and teleport. (Usually to the left.) *If a dead rabbit is resurrected using the resurrect console command, it does not respawn as a live rabbit. Instead, the corpse of the rabbit will begin to slide, in a haphazard pattern, across the terrain. *When Conjuration spells are used on rabbits, they reanimate again but remain in place with their legs kicking wildly. They can still be searched, as if they were still dead. * Rarely, a rabbit may become invincible to all attacks made by the player. *Occasionally, rabbits will become impervious to attacks- as though they are not physically there. If the player attacks with a weapon or spell, the game will read the attack as though they were hitting bare-ground instead of a creature. Appearances * de:Hase es:Conejo it:Coniglio ru:Кролик